Letters
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: Fluffy one-shot based on a post circulating around Tumblr recently..."Hmm," came Jane's simple reaction. She traced her finger along Maura's shoulder blade, up and down, up and down. Then she started drawing letters, as she had done many times before, on Maura's back. [Rated T for some mild cursing]


So the other day in response to a post circulating on Tumblr about a "headcanon" similar to this, my brain started formulating a short(ish) fic. It wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it all down.

Disclaimer: not mine. The basic story itself isn't even mine. It's just expanded upon. Please don't be angry with me if you think I "stole" this idea! :3

* * *

Maura laid there reading a book on "her side" of the bed, already slightly drowsy, waiting for Jane to come back upstairs after locking up the house and crawl into the bed beside her. After several minutes, Maura heard the soft shuffle of Jane's feet on the floor, and then the bed dip gently as Jane pulled back the covers and settled in.

Jane stayed on "her side" of the bed, lying on her back, her hands clasped loosely on top of her stomach. She stared up at the ceiling, waiting to see if Maura would turn over and face her.

Because Jane seemed to just be lying there, Maura reached blindly back behind her with her left arm, searching for Jane. When she felt Jane's hands resting on her stomach, Maura grabbed hold of one of her hands and tugged gently.

The dark brunette knew and understood that as Maura's signal to scoot closer to her and cuddle up. She moved closer and, bending her right arm, rested her head against the palm of her hand.

"Whatcha readin'?" Jane asked quietly.

"That detective mystery book you left here last week," the honey blonde replied softly.

"Hmm," came Jane's simple reaction. She traced her finger along Maura's shoulder blade, up and down, up and down. Then she started drawing letters, as she had done many times before, spelling out the words, on Maura's back.

Maura had always found it quite pleasant when Jane started gently doodling with her finger on her back. Tonight, though, Jane's touch was slightly distracting and she found herself paying more and more attention to what Jane was drawing than she was to her book. Finally she realized Jane wasn't just doodling nonsense patterns – she was drawing letters.

Once Maura recognized it, she began concentrating on figuring out what the letters were.

I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U

When she realized what Jane had been spelling out, hot tears sprung to her eyes. She quickly blinked them back, then tried to refocus on her book. After a few minutes, however, she gave up trying to concentrate and closed the book, setting it on the nightstand.

She slowly turned back around to Jane and smiled at her. The other woman grinned back and uncurled her arm for Maura to rest her head in the crook between her arm and shoulder. Maura turned on her side and rested her leg on top of Jane's.

"I like being here like this with you after a long day," the dark honey blonde whispered as she snuggled up even closer to Jane.

"Me too, Maur," Jane replied, breathing in, secretly trying to inhale the mesmerizing scent of Maura's shampoo. "Me too."

* * *

A couple days later, the two were lying in the same position in Jane's bed, Maura's head resting in the crook of Jane's arm and shoulder again and her right leg draped across Jane's, who was paying attention to the TV on the wall facing the foot of her bed.

Maura had been thinking the past few days about how to approach Jane about writing "I love you" over and over on her back. She finally decided to return the sentiment in a similar manner. She started tracing out "I love you too" on Jane's stomach, waiting to see if Jane would react or be able to tell at all.

"That kinda tickles a little," Jane finally smiled.

Slightly disappointed, Maura glanced up at Jane and asked, "Oh, would you like for me to stop?"

"No," Jane continued smiling. "Feels good. I like it." She refocused her attention on the TV.

After several minutes, Maura's touch was suddenly distracting to Jane. It seemed to her that Maura was writing something, but she couldn't seem to quite make out what it was.

"Hey Maur?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Are you writing something on me? Like with your finger?" Jane felt her face grow hot.

"Yes," Maura replied simply.

"Oh. What are you writing?"

"You can't tell?"

"Well, no. If I knew, why would I ask?" Jane replied.

"Oh, um," Maura started to say, then she felt a little panicky. _Shoot! What do I say to her?_

Then she started drawing each letter and say it out loud as she drew it. "I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-T-O-O."

"Huh?" Jane asked, confused.

_Oh no! I was so sure that's what she'd been spelling out! Was I wrong?_ Maura thought to herself. She felt her face flush red and started to sit up, moving away from Jane.

Jane, however, held her arm tight around Maura, refusing to let her go. "What do you mean, 'I love you too'?"

"Haven't you been spelling out 'I love you' on my back when we cuddle in bed or on the couch?" Maura countered, looking up at Jane.

"Shit," Jane groaned. "I didn't think you could tell I was writing something, Maura! Trust the super genius to figure it out though." Embarrassed, she covered her face with her other hand.

Maura reached up and grabbed Jane's hand, uncovering her face. "I didn't realize it until two days ago, Jane," she explained. "That _that_ is what you've been spelling out, I mean."

"Do you mean it?" she asked hesitantly.

Jane was silent as she looked away from the smaller woman in her arms.

"_Jane_," Maura pleaded softly.

"Of course I mean it! You're my world, Maur."

Maura felt the tears pooling and had to blink several times to clear her eyes. "Oh Jane," she whispered as a lone tear escaped, slipping down her cheek.

Jane quickly reached over and wiped away that tear with the pad of her thumb. "Maur, no. Why are you crying?"

"Because I love you too. So very much. You mean everything to me," Maura sobbed and this time didn't fight the tears. She dropped her head to Jane's shoulder to hide her face.

"Babe, don't cry. Please! I love you. You don't have to cry!"

Suddenly Maura shifted, throwing her leg even further over Jane, and lifted herself above the dark-featured brunette, straddling her hips. She leaned down and kissed Jane feverously. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and kissed Maura back with equal fervor.

"You're such a crybaby, Maur," Jane whispered in between their kisses, slightly wet with Maura's tears.

"Well now I'm _your_ crybaby, Jane Rizzoli. So you might as well get used to it," Maura retorted, grinning.

* * *

It's so fluffy! (Don't want to add smut because I write enough of that...)


End file.
